Sword Art Online: The Sea's Soldier & the Swift Ninja
by Darkpallyz
Summary: Kirito, Naruto, and Percy have been best friends for as long as they remember. When Sword Art Online traps thousands of people along with them. With the only way out being death, or beating all 100 floors of the game. Kirito, Naruto, and Percy must become the Strongest in order to Beat the game. PercyxLisbeth KiritoXAsuna [Percy from Percy Jackson and the Olympians]
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys I'm back. So I'm working on this story now. My old stories will stay on hiatus until I feel the story writing flow for some of them. I had chapters on my old laptop but it died and from that point on I just couldn't anymore. But um I never left! and I'm back with this new story! Most of the stories of this Crossover die and authors stop updating but this one. I have an immense pation for it. The creative juices are over flowing. If I do update any stories anytime soon it will most likely be my Fairy Tail story**

**Anyway I don't own:  
Naruto  
Sword Art Online  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Let's get to the story :D**

**I didn't have room for this summary in the standard summary area so I hope you like :D**

* * *

Kirito, Naruto, and Percy have been best friends for as long as they remember. When Sword Art Online, the virtual game that allowed players to become more than who they really were, traps thousands of people along with them. With thousands of players trapped inside of the game itself, and the only way out being death, or beating all 100 floors of the game; this is the story of three young men, as they struggle to beat the game for the sake of the 10000 players who are trapped with them. Becoming the strongest players in the game and possible finding people who they can love.

Pairings: PercyXLisbeth | KiritoXAsuna | NarutoXSilica

* * *

**Alright guys let's go on too the real stuff! (::) (::) (::) Cookies first of course.**

* * *

In 2022, mankind finally built a full virtual environment.

"Hi there, time for this week's MMO stream." Said the highly energetic host. "You just so a promo of today's featured game, and this is what last week's launch day looked like. Can you guess what everyone's waiting in line for? Sword Art Online! The first person in line says they camped out for three days. Hey, but if you're a hard core gamer that's what you do. On today's episode of the MMO stream, we'll be covering the internationally famous Sword Art Online aka SAO up to now none of the NerveGear software we've seen has taken advantage of the possibilities of the hardware–"

"When do we get to start!?" said a bored Naruto

"4 more minutes, we should start hooking up our gear." Said Percy looking at the clock

That was all it took, Kirito and Naruto already began hooking their NerveGear up to their PCs, with Percy following suit. Lying down on their various sleeping bags, motionless on Percy's floor, the boys started up their NerveGear.

"5,4,3," Percy began

"2,1!" Naruto finished

"Link Start!" they said in unison.

**Touch  
Ok**

**Sight  
Ok**

**Hearing  
Ok**

**Taste  
Ok**

**Smell  
Ok**

**Language  
**Japanese|Japanese|English

**Log in_::  
****:account  
***********

**:password  
********

**Character Registration**

**Use beta-test data?**

Kirito(M)|Naruto(M)|Perseus(M)

**YES NO**

**Welcome to Sword Art Online!**

I blinked twice looked around, checked my hands, my feet, and my surroundings. I was finally back!

"Hello world. I'm back!" said Kirito before he went to the meeting place him and the others set up.

When Kirito arrived Naruto was already standing there in his orange default clothes along with the standard leather armor over it and a headband over his blond, spiked up hair. Naruto was sporting a bored look on his face patiently waiting for his friends to reach him.

Naruto, spotting Kirito shouted "Hey Kirito, over here!" with a wave. Kirito ran a bit faster towards his blond haired friend. When Kirito got to Naruto they heard a shout of "Hey guys." From a familiar voice. Turning their heads they saw Perseus, Percy for short, walking towards them.

Percy's character looked almost the same as Kirito's. Percy's character was wearing the starting clothes in light blue with almost black leather armor pieces, while Kirito's character wore dark blue clothes covered in light brown leather armor pieces. Percy's character's hair was pure black, as black if not darker than his hair in real life; the hair was in a long, wild, unkempt style. In contrast, Kirito's hair is lighter in color, shorter, more on the spiky side, and less unkempt than Percy's.

"Alright everyone add each other." Percy said "Who's making the party?"

"I'll make it." Naruto responded.

"Cool, we're all set. Let's head out!" Kirito said with a determined face, before running off. His party members right on his tail.

"Hey guys! Wait up." Said an unknown player wearing red hair and grey clothes

The boys stopped and turned around to the person calling them.

"What's up?" says Kirito to the man

"You all act like you know your way around here. You guys were in the beta-test weren't you?"

"Yeah?"

"Cool, todays my first day… Sooo could you guys give me some tips on the lower floors?"

"Yeah, I don't know if–" Kirito says, a little nervous, before getting interrupted by Naruto

"Yeah we'll help you out. Believe it!" Naruto says to the still unidentified player

"Thanks! My names Klein, good you meet you all." Says the boy now identified as Klein

"Alright awesome. I'm Perseus, call me Percy, this is Naruto." He says pointing at Naruto "and this is Kirito." He said pointing to his other friend

**Floor 1: Town of Beginnings, West Field**

"Right in the crotch…" says a lying on the floor Klein after getting hit by a boar

"Oh come on, seriously? You can't feel any pain." Says Kirito to a now relieved looking Klein

"Oh yeah you're right. Sorry habit."

"Remember what I said? The first move is the most important." Says Percy struggling to hold down his chuckles

"That's easy for you to say."

"If you do the motion input right," Naruto picks up a rock pulls it back readying a throw when the rock begins glowing "and activate a sword skill at the right time," Naruto throws the rock hitting his target "the system pretty much guarantees you'll always hit your target."

"Initial motion?" whispers a focused Klein

"Here's an easier way to look at it," Kirito dodges the boars charge and swings behind it and blocks its next attack "Right after you start your move, wait for a little bit, when you feel the skills start to activate drive it home."

"Drive it home?" Klein says looking a bit confused before getting it. He gets in a stance and charges his sword skill.

Kirito noticing Klein got it down kicks the boar to Klein. Klein with his skill charged and ready directly slices the boar on its side through its rush.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah!" Says an overly excited Klein

"Congrats." Naruto says high-fiving Klein "That was nice."

"Thanks."

"Yo, that boar is as weak as slimes in other games are." Percy says with an amused grin plastered on his face

"Holy crap, you've got to be kiddin', I thought that thing was a mid-level boss."

"Of course not." Says Percy now failing to hold in his laughter

"Whoa." Klein says whilst playing with his sword skills.

"Addictive isn't it." Says Naruto

"I'll say!" Klein says while swinging his curved sword. "So these skills, there's a ton of them right? Like blacksmithing and stuff?"

"I heard the game has an unlimited number of them," Says Naruto "Along with a couple unique skills" he expands "Except for magic, it's said that there are only 5 skills for magic and each one can only be owned by one player."

"Wow an RPG with extremely limited magic? That's a really bold decision bro."

"So what do you think? It's kind of fun to move your body as you fight isn't it? Kirito says smiling at Klein's fun.

"Oh hells yeah!" Klein says excitedly.

"You ready to move on? Says Percy as he gets up from the grass.

"Yeah man, let's keep going!"

"When I look around, I still can't believe it, no matter how many times I see it, we're inside of a game guys. Says the Klein, while the other boys sit, watching the sunset "Seriously, I'm glad I was born when I was you know?

"You make a big deal out of everything." Says Kirito

"Cut me some slack, this is my first full dive."

"Yeah cut him some slack. Haha" Says a lying down Naruto.

"Never used a NerveGear before today huh?" says Percy to Klein

"Yep, as soon as I got all the money together I rushed out and bought all the hardware to play SAO. Even stood in line and scored on of the 10000 copies." Says a dreamy eyed Klein. "Guess one could say I was lucky. But you guys were 10 times as lucky getting into the beta test. Only 1000 people got the chance to. You all are even luckier since you guys as friends got to play the Beta together."

"Haha, guess we were pretty lucky." Naruto says while rubbing his neck.

"Mind if I ask? How far did you guys get in the beta?" ask Klein

"Two months and we couldn't get further than floor nine." Kirito says "But now I think we can get there in at least a month."

"Sounds to me like you guys are really into it."

"I guess you could say that. Especially since during the beta test SAO was the only thing on our minds, day and night" Kirito says looking up into the sky

"In this world a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go." Percy says while unsheathing his blade. I can easily speak for Naruto and Kirito when I say this and say, that even though it's a virtual world, we still feel more alive hire than we do in the real one."

"Speaking of swords, Naruto where's yours?" Klein asked him confused

"Um, I don't use swords anymore. I use claws and I'm going to be using martial arts later. It's one of the extra skills you can get in this game, one of the few combat ones we know about. I got pretty far with it in the beta but was behind because I was already using swords for three weeks." Naruto explained awkwardly. "Anyway you guys wanna do some more hunting?" he asked receiving silent nods from Percy and Kirito.

"I'd really love to, but the thing is, I'm really hungry…" *stomach growls* "I have to log out."

"Too bad the food you eat here only satisfies your hunger virtually." Percy says.

"Yeah man, that's why I ordered a pizza for 5:30!" Klein said enthusiastically.

"Wow you're so prepared."

"You know it! Besides the game can wait until I get my Pizza on." Klein responds with a huge smile

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey, after this, I'm meeting up with some people I know from another game. So you know if you want to join us and you guys can friend them too and hang out with us." The three boys all give him awkward looks. "No it's cool if you don't want to no pressure or anything. I can always introduce you guys to them another time or something." Klein finished

"Sorry, but we'll see you then. Believe it!" Naruto says

"Where ever the tide takes you man." Percy says

"Yeah sorry." Kirito said speaking up

"Thanks though" the boys all say

"Hey I'll be sure you pay you guys back for all your help. Virtually that is." He says while having one arm on Kirito's shoulder. "No, really man, I'll see you guys around then."

"If there's anything else you need don't hesitate to message one of us." Naruto says cheerfully

"Sweet! I'll count on that," says Klein before turning around and opening his menu, planning on logging out, as we start to walk away.

"What?" Klein says still standing there "Where'd the log out button go? There's no button to log out."

"It should be there. Look closer." Kirito says from where he's standing

"What let me see." Percy says walking over to Klein.

"It should be at the bottom of the main menu." Naruto says opening his own menu HUD

"See not there." Klein says.

"You're right." Says Kirito

"Oh well, today's what? The first day out of beta? There's bound to be some bugs. I bet the server people are freaking out right now."

"You will be to." Naruto says pointing at the time with a smirk "It's 5:25."

"Oh my god! My teriyaki-mayo pizza and ginger ale!" Klein screams freaking out.

"Why don't you just contact the game master?" Kirito says calmly

'I already tried but nothing has happened yet. He's not picking up. Do you know if there's another way to log out of this thing?"

"No, whenever a player wants to log out of SAO, they have to use the menu." Percy says

"That can't be right. There's got to be some other way out. Return! Log out! Escape!" Klein says while making a series of weird stances

"I told you man." Percy says "There's no emergency log out in the manual either."

"No way you're kidding, right? I know! I'll just rip the NerveGear off my head."

"You can't. Once you're hooked in you can't move your body in the real world anymore. The nerve gear intercepts all the commands issued from our brains right here." Percy says pointing at the back of his head.

"Seriously? So now we got to wait until someone fixes the bug?"

"That or until someone from the real world pulls the nerve gear off our heads. That's it." Naruto expands

"But I live alone. You guys?"

"Kirito has a mother and a sister, Percy and I are in his room with him. I think they'll notice when we don't come down for dinner."

Klein rushes over to Kirito and says "You got a sister, how old is she, what's she like!?" in a daze

"She's into sports hates games and she's totally not your type. She wouldn't date a gamer–"

"Who cares ma–" Klein gets interrupted as Kirito knees him in the crotch.

"Oh right getting kicked in the balls doesn't hurt."

"Forget that, get serious, don't you think this is weird." Kirito asks him

"Yeah, I totally do, but it's just a bug." Klein says

"This isn't just a bug. If we can't log out this is going to cause some serious problems for the games future." Percy says "Yeah guess you're right. If they needed to they could shut down the entire server and log everyone out at once. But why hasn't there been an announcement?"

The server bell chimes and an ethereal light surrounds all 4 young men.

In a blue flash all 4 players are transported back to the town of beginnings quart yard. As the young men look around they see all the other players being teleported back to the town as well.

"What's going on?"

"A forced teleport?" Percy asks

The bell stops chiming…

"Look over there." A dark, red, flashing hexagon appears in the middle of the sky.

"What now" Kirito asks

Soon the dark red hexagons begin to encompass the entire quart yard each reading "System Announcement" or "WARNING" as soon as the entire area is shielded by the new walls, a blood like liquid begins seeping through the edges of each shape. The blood like liquid gives off electrical charges and begins forming something.

"What is that thing?" Klein as confused

The blood like liquid took form of a faceless humanoid in a robe.

"Is that the game master?

"Why doesn't he have a face?"

"Is this an event?"

"I'm scared."

"It's just part of the opening ceremony."

People said these things in curiosity of what was happening before them.

"Attention players. Welcome to my world." The faceless… thing said

"My world, what does he mean by that?" Naruto ask confused

The faceless thing continued. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba. As of this moment, I am the only person able to control this world." The being said now revealed to be Kayaba the creator of NerveGear and SAO

"Seriously?"

"Is that really him?"

"This is really elaborate!"

"I am sure most of you have already noticed an I tem missing from the main menu, the log out button." He says then begins to open his own menu "Let me assure you this is not a defect in the game. I repeat this is not a defect, but a key feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO of your own will. And no one from the outside will be able to remove your NerveGear or shut it down. If anyone attempts to do so the transmitter from within the NerveGear will charge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."

"What are you talking about!?"

"This must be a performance to make the opening more exciting."

"This is such BS."

"Come on, enough already."

"Let's get out of here. Hey, I can't get out!"

"What's he talking about? He's gotta be nuts." Klein says from next to the three boys who are all thinking about the possibilities of this being true. "Right guys?"

"He's not, the transmitter signals in the head gear work just like microwaves. If the safety were disabled it could fry your brain." Kirito explains

"Then couldn't someone just cut off the power?" Klein asked surprised and slightly scared

"No, the NerveGear has a massive internal battery." Naruto says

"Gah! But this is crazy. What's going on?"

"Unfortunately, there have been several instances where players' friends and families have ignored my warning and attempted to forcibly remove the NerveGear from players' heads," Kayaba says gain the crowds full attention "which was a terrible choice to say the least. As a result the game now has 213 less players than when it began, who have been deleted permanently, from both Aincrad and the real world." Kayaba finished gaining many gasps from the crowd of players

"two hundred thirteen!?" Percy asks surprised

"I don't believe it…" Klein says.

"As you can see international media outlets have round the clock coverage of everything, including the deaths." Kayaba continued pulling up screens of news stations video feed "At this point it's safe to assume that a nerve gear being removed is minimal at best. I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the game. It's important to remember the following:

There is no longer anyway to revive someone from within the game

If your HP drops to zero your Avatar will be deleted from the system forever

And simultaneously the NerveGear will destroy your brain."

"There's only one way for a player to escape now, you must clear the game. Right now you're gathered on floor one the lowest level of Aincrad, if you can get through the dungeon and beat the boss you can advance to the next floor. Defeat the boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game.

"Clear all 100 floors? That's freakin impossible. Even the beta testers never mate it that high!" Klein asked no one in particular

At this moment our three friends had wrapped their minds around this entire thing.

'_I will become the strongest and clear the game no matter what! I will save as many lives as I can as I clear this game. And when I do clear the game Kayaba is going down with it.'_ Thought Kirito

'_This game was over before it started! I might as well already be out! All the other 9786 people playing will survive this game and go back home if it's the last thing I do! And those who have died or die along the way will be avenged! Believe it! _Naruto thought to himself

"_Looks like the tides taking me under. But I'm not drowning. I'll clear this game like a torrent of water jetting through all the floors! _Percy mused to himself

"Last but not least, I've placed a little present in the item storage of every player, please have a look." Kayaba said.

Kirito opened his menu revealing an item called Mirror as he pulled it out a blue light, just like before, surrounded Klein, then other players, then his friends and himself.

When all the lights dimmed down he looked around and noticed Naruto and Percy. BUT WAIT! It wasn't their characters it was the real them that he saw, height, weight, body size, hair style and everything.

Kirito heard someone call my name. "Are you alright Kirito?" He looked towards the sound and saw someone that looked familiar walking towards me. "Wait, who are you?"

"Who's me? Who are you?" he said to Kirito, now a young teenager who was only a bit shorter than his avatar. He had dark, almost black, brown hair to that went down to the middle of this neck and almost covered his eyes. It looked like he had hardly ever brushed. He has a less masculine body than his character and had a heart shaped face.

"Kirito looked down into the mirror and it was Kirito, the real Kirito as if this was real life.

"Wait a second is that you Klein?" Naruto, Percy, and Kirito all said facing Klein. Klein's hair was noticeably darker than before and was also very much so shorter than his avatars hair. His hair went down his bandanna on either side of his face and spiked up on the top coming over parts of the bandanna.

"Wait is that actually you guys!?" Klein asked them. "How?"

"The scan, there's a high density signal device inside the NerveGear rig so it can see what my face looks like." Percy said to them, now looking like a taller teenage boy, probably 5"10. He had a swimmers body. Tall and thin, but still toned and it seemed like he lifted a good amount of weights. His eyes were a sea green, with soothing look to them. He had long raven black hair. His hair was down to his ears and looked like he had just run his hand through it.

"Yeah but how does it know our heights and body types?" asked Naruto, now a considerably shorter teen standing at about 5"3. His body was lean as if he does lots of running.. His hair was now a very long and a much lighter shade of blond, It stuck out in tons of spikes out the top of his headband and it went down to the bottom of his neck. His eyes were blue now and you could see a hint of mischief in them.

"When we first put the NerveGear on, it had you do this calibration thing, it asked you to touch your body all over like this." Klein says while patting his arms. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." We all say "O-Oh, right… It must be basing this on that data." Kirito says

"But what's the point, why would anyone do this to us!?"

"I think he's about to tell us." Percy says while pointing at Kayaba

"Right now you're probably wondering why. 'Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and the Nerve Gear, do such a thing?'" Kayaba stated. "Ultimately my goal was a simple one, the reason I created Sword Art Online was to control the fate of a world of my design. As you can see, I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial, and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, I wish you luck." And then Kayaba disappeared in the same way he appeared in the first place.

"It's not a game. It's real." Naruto said

"Akihiko Kayaba created a virtual world." Kirito says

"He designed the nerve gear rig." Percy explains

"The man is a genius." Naruto

"I've been a fan of his a long time, so I know everything he just proclaimed is true." Kirito

"If I die in the game, I die in real life!" "Percy

Then all hell broke loose in the quart yard.

Noticing the gate went down Naruto let's go guys and ran off. Percy right behind him and Kirito grabbed Klein and chased after the two.

They stopped in an alleyway to speak.

"Alright listen, we're heading to the next village right now. We want you to come." Percy says to Klein.

"If what he said is true the only way to survive in this world is by making yourself as strong as possible." Naruto continued "In an MMO an RPG, once the game starts up, the money you can earn and the exp, there is only so much of that stuff to go around.

"Look the fields surrounding the Town of Beginnings will be hunted clean soon. If we head to the next village now we'll have an easier time collecting cash and points." Percy finished.

"Thanks but, you know those friends I was telling you about? We stood in line the entire night to buy this software. They're back in the plaza somewhere and I can't leave them. " Klein said, declining their offer.

"If it were just Klein but 2 more or even one more–" Kirito began

"Sorry," Klein said to them "can't as some guys I just met to risk their lives for a bunch of strangers can I? So don't worry about me, get your ass to the next village. I'll be fine, last game I played I ran a guild so I'm more than prepare, and with all the stuff you all taught me I'll get buy, no sweat.

"Okay if that's what you want we'll get going." Kirito said

"But if you're in a jam message us. Okay?" Percy said

"Yeah, message one of us. We'll be there! Believe it!"

"Sure!" Klein said

"I'll be seeing you Klein, take care." Kirito said turning around to leave with the others.

"Kirito! I-i. Hey, Kirito you look better like this, way cooler than your avatar." Klein said to him

"Yeah and I think that scruffy face suits you better too." Kirito said and began to run after his friends. Kirito stopped and turned around but he was already gone.

The boys raced to the next village determined to be the strongest and save everyone from this hell that they are trapped in. On their way they killed everything In their paths.

* * *

**Hello everybody I hope you enjoyed it. As customary everyone get's cookies (::) (::) (::) This story will be updated very often. At least every other 2 days. SO expect a chapter on Saturday, if not Sunday most definitely.**

**This is Darkpallyz signing out pce!**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Hey guys, it's been a week since the debut of the story. I've been working hard on this chapter and I didn't want to keep you all waiting so long so I have made this part of the story 2 parts. **

**I don't own:**

**Naruto  
Sword Art Online  
Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Let's get to this chapter :D Enjoy**

* * *

It's been a weeks' time since the 'Death Game' announcement was made by Akihiko Kayaba. So far most of the chaos within the players has died down. Players are actually getting into focus and trying to get home.

Right now our heroes, Kirito, Naruto, and Perseus, are finishing up their last group quest in the village.

**Floor 1: Horunka Village, Wolf Forest**

Kirito blocked the sword skill of Scourge, a mini-boss that resembled a minotaur, with his own sword skill.

Kirito parried another blow from Scourge, "Naruto switch!"

Naruto jumped towards the two and sliced Scourge three times with his new wolf claws, said claws being held together with gloves made of wolf fur with metal claws protruding from the knuckles, and successfully lowered Scourge's defense.

"Percy switch!" Naruto yelled whilst leaping away.

With Scourge's attack ability down and his defenses lowered, Percy zoomed in to the mini-boss's range whilst charging his sword skill. Percy's sword skill finished charging and he stabbed it three times.

After the sword skill was completed the boss exploded in thousands of prismatic glass pieces.

**Last Hit Bonus: Riptide **

**Spear / One Hand**

**Range**: Long

**Type**: Stab / Slash

**Attack**: 10-15

**Durability**: 500

**Weight**: 75

**Requires**: 5

Equip +5

Strength +6

Armor Rating +8

Quest Completed: Cows Counter Attack

Rewards:

1050 exp

65 Col

5 Cream

The exp from defeating both the quest and the boss leveled the three of them up. They advanced from level four to level five.

"Sweet, level five!" Naruto cheered while he upgraded his Agility and Reflex stats.

Kirito put his points into Strength and Agility and asked, "Hey guys, what stats are you increasing?"

In the midst of increasing his stats, Percy replied "I'm increasing Strength and Tenacity. More **Damage**, more **Health**, and more **Armor Rating**." Percy took his new weapon, Riptide, from his inventory and equipped it.

Naruto opened his stat menu. "I'm adding some points into Strength for more **Critical Dmage**. I'm adding most of my points to Agility and Reflex, for higher **Critical Chance**, and the raised **Accuracy**, along with a higher **Dodge **chance." Naruto said excitedly. "I'm going to be the strongest! Believe it!"

Kirito closed his menu and stated to his friends, "Well I plan on putting all my points in Strength and Agility for the bonus **Damage** and **Attack Speed**."

Percy held up Riptide, "Guys check out this new weapon I got from killing Scourge!"

Riptide was a spear made of bronze and had two pieces of leather with grooves along the shaft for the wielder to grip. It had blue marking on the shaft. The tip was a double edge straight blade, about eight inches long, sharpened at the end, so it is easily used for both slashing and stabbing.

"Damn that item has some good stats for this level," Kirito said a bit enviously.

"Riptide; this item grows with its owner. As Perseus levels up and uses this weapon it will get stronger. This item cannot be sold, trade, or destroyed. Upgrading will always fail on this item."

Taken back with surprise Naruto asked, "So does that mean you have a weapon that you can just use until the end of the game!?"

"I guess. That's really good for money saving," Percy says with a slight smirk noticing the envious looks from his friends, "Only problem is that I don't know how to use spears."

"Who cares bro you can learn!" Naruto tells Percy as if he's stupid.

Now almost angry Kirito yelled, "Yeah, Are you crazy Percy!? That weapon is too good for you not to use it!"

Percy rolled on the floor and squeaked through laughs, "I'm just messing with you guys. You should've seen your faces!" Percy says holding his sides.

"Haha, very funny." Kirito murmured, visibly embarrassed.

"Okay guys, let's go back to the village; there are still more quest for us to do." Naruto stated whilst glaring at Percy.

Percy brushed his armor off and chuckled, "Alright lets go."

**Floor 1: Horunka Village, Village Inn**

The boys were sitting round a table in their rented room. They examined the village map, deciding who was going on which of the three remaining quests.

"We have to go three separate places for the quests. There is one quest in the fields to the east of the village, one quest just outside the village near the river, and there is one quest to the west back in the forest." Kirito explained to the others. "I'll be taking the quest in the forest; its reward is a stronger sword that should be good enough until we do the boss on this level."

Naruto jumped up "I'll do the one in the fields! What do I have to do for it?"

"You have to track and find some beast that has been bothering an old man NPC. The reward is a–"

Naruto waved his hands in the air.

"I don't care about the reward, Kiri; I only care about helping everyone stuck with us and getting out. Believe it!"

"Okay. Well I guess it'll be a surprise for you then, Naruto," Kirito stated.

Percy spoke up, "So the one by the river is for me then?"

"Yes, but I don't remember even hearing about it during the beta," Kirito informed Percy.

Percy smiled, "Alright that's cool, you know, wherever the tide takes me."

Kirito nodded, "Okay then. Let's head out."

Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly. Kirito and Percy turned to their friend Naruto to see him clutching his stomach and looking down.

Naruto let go of his stomach and looked at his friends, "Can we go eat first?"

\/\/\/\/\/

**Floor 1: Horunka Village  
With Kirito**

Kirito entered the small home at the edge of the village.

The lady took a sip from her cup "Hello, would you like a cup of water? I don't have any food right now."

Kirito looked at the stove and noticed that something was cooking in the pot.

"Sure, I'd like some water." Kirito answered not before taking a seat in front of the lady.

A slight cough came from the room behind the lady. Kirito got up and looked into the other room to see a young girl lying in the bed.

He looked back at the woman who was almost in tears. "Is there something wrong? I'll help her if I can."

A quest notification screen appeared in front of Kirito.

**Secret Medicine of the Forest  
YES | NO**

Kirito accepted the quest. The lady called him over and he sat back down.

The lady looked Kirito in the eye "My daughter was stricken with a severe illness. It was completely unaffected when she was treated with medicine from the market. There is another way to cure her; she has to drink medicine made created from the ovules of predatory plants that inhabit the forest west of here. I'd get it myself but, plants like that are extremely dangerous and those that bloomed are rarely seen. The plants are called _Little Nepent._"

Kirito stood "Okay I'll get the medicine for your daughter."

\/\/\/\/\/

**Floor 1: Horunka Village, River Dojo  
With Percy**

Percy approached a fairly large one story building. The building had steps leading up to the double doors. On the outside there was a terrace that went on either side and all the way around the building with columns holding it up.

He walked through the front door and was surprised to find no one in the large building. The walls were painted a creamy color. On the wall closest to Percy there were various wooden weapons; swords, spears, shields, claws, bows, and katanas. The entire floor was padded except for a small portion that was around Percy. Across from Percy was a single door.

Percy walked to a door at the other end of the building.

Hearing sounds coming from the other side of the door Percy knocked "Is there anyone there?"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked the sound?

"I'm Percy isn't this supposed to be a dojo or something?" Percy questioned the sound

The sounds sighed and entered the room. "Yes, it was."

The sound revealed itself to be an old man. The man wore gray robes with a black belt wrapped around tight keeping it in place along with white tabi and traditional wooden geta. His face had a crestfallen expression on it.

Percy noticed the man's expression "Why is this place empty?"

The man looked at Percy with downcast eyes "It used to be teaming with people. Until that monster showed up."

Percy was intrigued. "A monster? I could slay it for you if that would help."

The man's face flashed a panicked look. "No you cannot! The monster is too powerful; it spits a poisonous gas and breathes fire."

Percy smirked "Nothing too hard."

"You do not understand!" the old man yelled "Even if you were able to get close enough to kill the beast he can easily return under the surface of the river."  
"The water is cursed to kill anyone who enters it; it's how I lost my son." The man whispered the last part.

Percy's face fell "Oh."

"Yes. Now you see why the monster is unbeatable."

Percy looked into the old man's eyes. "I will defeat this beast. And I will avenge your son."

The old man looked shocked "You don't have to do that."

Percy's face showed determination "Yes I do. If I don't do it no one will."

With that a Quest Notification showed up in front of Percy.

**Master's Retribution**

**YES | NO**

Percy Quickly accepted and headed out to the river to destroy the monster and avenge the old man's son.

\/\/\/\/\/

**Floor 1: Horunka Village, Breeze Fields  
With Naruto**

Naruto reached the end of the plains and noticed a teenaged boy NPC standing looking off into the distance.

Naruto walked up to the NPC "What are you looking for?"

The boy rubbed his neck "I'm looking for my brother, haha. We kind of got separated and I haven't seen him since."

"I could find him for you; my tracking skill is pretty good." Naruto told the NPC.

The NPC looked at him "Really? That'd be awesome, I'm sure I could find a reward for you from my father's stuff he doesn't touch anymore."

"Yeah sure, where did he go?" Naruto asked.

The NPC pointed towards fields of very high grass "He ran off that way. I couldn't go in there, my father told me never to enter it."

Naruto looked to the fields "Okay, I'll do it then."

The NPC gave Naruto a grateful look.

A quest notification appeared ahead of Naruto.

**Missing Brother**

**YES | NO**

Naruto accepted the quest. He then activated his tracking ability and sped right into the fields.

\/\/\/\/\/

**Floor 1: Horunka Village, Wolf Forest  
With Kirito**

Kirito was in the forest slaying a monster for his quest. The only problem was that it wasn't right version of the monster as the one that he needed rarely spawned.

Kirito figured out that the quicker he killed them, the quicker they respawned. With the new information Kirito began a rotation for killing the monsters.

Kill monster 1  
Kill monster 2  
Kill monster 3  
Kill monster 4  
Kill monster 5 and monster 1 respawns  
Kill monster 1 and monster 2 respawns and so on.

Kirito had already killed 32 monsters and still has yet to find the right Little Nepent.

Kirito ran to Little Nepent #33 and sliced it horizontally. He dodged a swipe from the Little Nepent and jumped back.

Kirito blocked the next incoming attack and dived forward charging a sword skill. Kirito thrust his sword into the monster and in the blink of an eye there were prismatic glass pieces scattered all around Kirito.

After the monster died a new one respawned in its place.

Kirito looked at the monster and thought '_there's something different about this one'_

Kirito attacked the monster. It died in one swipe of his sword. Before it burst into glass signaling the NPC's death, the fruit upon its head exploded emitting a sweet smelling gas, and then the monster burst into glass.

Nepent 34 spawned; before Kirito could began to charge it the ground began to rumble. Kirito looked around and suddenly saw himself being with surrounded by dozens of Little Nepents.

Kirito's face faltered with fear '_I can't fight all these at once –_'

Kirito dodged a swipe from a Little Nepent from his left. Then was swatted away breaking a tree with his collision.

Kirito's face showed his exhaustion from killing so many monster '_I need to find the right one and soon._ _I'm going to need a better vantage point.' _He jumped up a tree and began to climb his fastest.

From the top of the tree Kirito scanned the monsters that were waiting for him at its base.

Kirito noticed that there were a total of 31 monsters in the crowd. He saw two with the flower head one on the east side of the tree and one on the west side.

From the beta test Kirito knew that he could wait out monsters and they would leave returning to their spawn point, but he also knew that he couldn't take those chances and let the ones with the flowers disappear.

Fixing his face, Kirito decided that he would have to take a final stand and attempt to kill the flower Little Nepent before the exhaustion hit him.

Kirito jumped to another tree and began to climb down. Within moments he was on the floor surrounded by the Little Nepents. He noted that the Flower Little Nepents were larger than the normal ones.

Kirito began to slice at the flower Little Nepent ahead of him. Slant up left, slant down left, slant up right, horizontal left, a hard slant downwards right, and he finished it with a sharp thrust right through the middle. "Original Sword Skill: Star Strike!" Kirito shouted

**(Slant: A simple sword skill slashing diagonally | Horizontal: a simple sword skill slashing horizontally)**

The monster was blasted back through the crowd of Little Nepents making an opening. Kirito ran after it the monster charging a Sonic Leap attack. When Kirito got into range he dashed forward towards the Nepent and hit him with a downward strike.

**(Sonic Leap: A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike)**

The monster exploded into prismatic glass pieces and dropped the item Kirito was looking for. Kirito picked it up and ran out of the forest to avoid the other Little Nepents.

Breaking through the forest Kirito ran to the village to turn in his quest.

Kirito finally reached the home of the sick girl and her mother before it was too late. Entering the home he heard loud coughs coming from the girl's room. Kirito rushed through the room and saw the girl with her skin almost green in color and her mother sobbing over her.

Kirito approached them tapped the mother on the shoulder and held out the freshly acquired flower. The mother took the flower from Kirito and in her hands it became medicine in a cup. The woman fed her daughter the liquid and within moments the girl's skin returned to a normal color.

The mother looked at Kirito with tears of joy threatening to escape her. "She needs to rest come with me."

Kirito followed the woman back into the main room.

The woman turned to him "Thank you! Thank you so very much. You saved my daughter and I will always be thankful."

Kirito looked embarrassed "It was nothing. I just wanted to help and that's what I did."

The woman wiped tears off her face and pulled out a sword. "Here I would like you to have this. It's a long sword that has been handed down my family for generations. I want you to have it as an expression of my gratitude towards you."

Kirito took the sword, Anneal Blade, and said "Thank you, very much."

"I would also like to let you know that in case you are ever in need of a bed to sleep or a simple meal, you are always welcome here." She told him before he could depart.

Quest Completed: Secret Medicine of the Forest

Rewards:

Anneal Blade

Shelter in Horunka Village Mother Home

With that Kirito began walking towards the door. Before he could leave he was jumped and fell to the floor. After his disorientation he got up only to see a little girl hugging him.

The little girl looked up to him "Thank you for helping me!"

Kirito kneeled down to look at her eye level "It was nothing. I was glad to help you and your mother."

With that the little girl let go of Kirito and he began to walk out.

\/\/\/\/\/

**Floor 1: Horunka Village, River Styx  
With Percy**

Percy got to the river outside of the dojo. Percy looked into the waters of the river. The rivers were dark in color almost black. Seeing nothing begin to happen Percy began to walk away to go back and ask the man what was going on.

Before Percy could leave the water began stirring. In moments a giant monster, named Hydra with nine health bars, emerged at the shore of the river in front of Percy. At the sight of the monster Percy prepared himself with Riptide in his hand.

The monster was a huge and scaly lizard-like monster with nine head. Each head was diamond-shaped with a mouth lined with razor-sharp teeth.

One of the heads opened its mouth and a green fog like gas began to emerge around it. Percy began to cough from the poisonous gas that surrounded him. Percy sprinted out of the gas.

The Hydra quickly followed him. Percy had nine sets of eyes looking back at his own. Percy charged his Sword Skill: Stab and thrust his sword right through the Hydra. The monster faltered but didn't back down.

A head snapped and Percy, he dodged to the right. Percy got up from the dodge and made a clean slice right through one of the heads. At that moment the Hydra's body fell down to the ground in pain.

'_That was easy enough. Only eight more to go_' Percy thought to himself.

Within seconds the stub that Percy had sliced through no more than five seconds ago began to shake. In the place of the sliced of head two new heads grew. Percy looked at the monster's health bar and saw an extra health bar making it go from nine bars to ten.

With a fearful look on his face Percy thought 'Maybe I was wrong.'

Percy got into a defensive stance and prepared himself for the rest of the battle to come.

Percy sliced another head on the monster, only for two new heads to appear in its place.

The monster now had a total of thirteen heads and Percy was getting exhausted fast. Percy had to figure out a way to defeat this monster once and for all.

Percy dodged a bite from one of the heads and was smacked backwards by the monster's tail dropping his health bar to the yellow region. Whilst regaining his footing Percy noticed something coming towards him from the corner of his eyes.

Looking closer Percy noticed that it was the old man with a torch in his hand.

Running towards Percy the man shouted "I thought you may have been dead. I'm here to help you."

Percy jumped backwards just in time to evade a swipe from the monster's tail. The old man reached Percy with a torch in one hand and a sword in the other.

Percy sliced a head off the monster "How are you supposed to help me?"

With the head cut off the man rushed in and put the torch on the stub. The man jumped back and no heads grew in its place.

Percy finally understood '_Fire cauterizes the stub stopping the healing._'

The old man expertly used his sword to slice an incoming head before it could reach him and cauterized the wound before heads could grow back.

The monster let out an enraged roar at the fact it wasn't growing back heads. The monster's middle head opened wide and in a second it began to spew fire at the two. Percy dodged to the right and the old man to the left.

The monster focused its attention on Percy. It sent two heads towards Percy ready to bite him. Percy dodged at a moment's notice and escaped both chomps.

Percy noticed that he was backed up against the river. '_Shit I can't fall in there. I'll die._'

The monster bit at Percy again and anticipated his dodge and sent its tail flying into Percy successfully knocking him into the water.

In the water Percy could only feel pure pain. It was like getting stabbed by a million needles while standing on hot rocks and being burnt alive all at once. Percy saw his HP reach the red section.

Percy was determined not to die. He swore that he would save everyone. In the next second he could see all the players in the game from during the Announcement. He saw the man with his downcast eyes looking at his sadly. Next he saw his mother, Sally, back home, and then he saw his friends, Naruto and Kirito, or rather his brothers. Perseus saw his brothers telling him that they needed him and that he needed to survive. Percy felt a tug on the small of his back. He reached for his friends and right before his health could completely diminish he was shot out of the water.

Percy landed on one knee looking downwards. He now had full health and he felt stronger, faster, and more powerful than ever. Percy heard the sounds of battle and looked up to see the old man looking tired, struggling to fight the Hydra by himself.

Percy ran to the fight and pulled out his spear. Percy made it just in time to block an attack from the Hydra that would surely kill the old man. Percy noticed that the Hydra was down to only six heads now.

The old man was shocked. "How did you survive the waters?"

Percy ignored him and advanced on the hydra. He slashed one head clean. Stabbed a head and pulled it off. He swiftly dived under a heads bite, but was grazed only to notice he had no scratch on him, he struck the head in an upward attack and twisted the head off. Percy charged a sword skill and dived to his left with his spear ahead of him and cleanly sliced the last three remaining heads off.

The man quickly rushed to stop the growth of the remaining heads. With the man's help Percy was finally able to kill the Hydra and avenge the old man's son.

Percy dropped down on a knee exhausted, panting heavily.

The man walked over to Percy. "How did you survive the waters?"

"…" Percy panted some more unable to speak.

"You should've died in those waters but you survived, strange…" the man stated.

Percy had a confused look on his face; surprised that the man would be wondering how he lived. Then he remembered that the man's son died to the waters of the river and it made sense to him.

The man looked at Percy with relieved eyes "Anyway. You killed the monster, and I must thank you. I can finally re-open my dojo. And you have avenged my son, a feat I could not do by myself. "

Percy lay down on the grass and laughed. "I couldn't have done it without you old man. I'm happy that I got your retribution. I'm very happy I could help. Hey, old man, what's your actual name?"

The man looked surprised by the quick change in attitude. "My name is Achilles. As a reward for slaying the monster I'd like to grant you free and unlimited access to my Dojo when it starts back up."

Percy sat back up "I'd be happy to accept."

With that a notification appeared before him.

Quest Completed: Secret Medicine of the Forest

Rewards:  
500 exp  
Unlimited Access to Achilles' Dojo

Hidden Rewards:  
Blessing of Achilles

Percy was confused for what felt like the hundredth time today '_Blessing of Achilles?_'

Percy looked up to see the old man long gone almost to his dojo. Wondering about the Blessing of Achilles, Percy opened his menu and went to his skills, to see he had two new skill stats that were maxed out named _Blessing of Achilles_ and _Battle Sense_.

Percy tapped on _Blessing of Achilles _and read what it said "Anyone who bathes in the River Styx will be gifted with strength, power, speed, and near invincibility. The only spot where one who has bathed in the River Styx is vulnerable is in their Achilles ' Heel, a spot of the bather's choosing which will keep them grounded to the world and their life after they bathe in the river." After reading that He remembered the slight tug he felt on the small of his back. Percy poked the small of his back and felt a small tingle go through his body. "Damn, that's cool"

Percy then tapped on the _Battle Sense_ and read "Gifted with heightened senses and natural aptitude for battle. Gives greater battlefield reflexes and the ability to see where your opponents will strike due to the tensing of their muscles. Double damn."

Percy got up and started to go back to the inn feeling much more tired than usual.

\/\/\/\/\/

**Floor 1: Horunka Village, Breeze Fields  
With Naruto**

Naruto was deep in the high grass area of the fields. The grass went at least all the way up to his chest. Naruto had to stand on his tip toes to see what was in the distance.

Naruto was running swiftly through the grass slicing ahead of him with the claws on either hand. Naruto soon entered a clearing that was mowed down. In the middle of the clearing was a boy strapped to a tall wooden stake.

Naruto walked up and examined the boy. The boy was injured, you could tell that from far away. He had bruises all over his body and many around his face. His eyes were swollen, one was a black eye. Fresh cuts could be seen on his face and arms.

Naruto whipped out a health potion and used it on the boy. At that moment the boy visibly got better and his eyes started to flutter.

The boy opened his mouth to talk but shut it quickly. His eyes grew wide. Naruto was confused, up until he heard the sound that was made when something died.

Naruto turned around to see pieces of prismatic glass floating all around him. At Naruto's feet there was an arrow, which didn't make sense because there weren't bows in the beta test.

Naruto looked off into the distance and saw a figure with a bow the size of their body. The figure started to move towards Naruto. As the figure grew closer he could begin to make it out. The figure was a girl, she was thin, had pale blue swaying hair that was casually short, but there was a tuft of hair tied up on both sides of her forehead, and she had indigo colored eyes. The girl wore a green coat with white chest armor, and a belted quiver across her shoulders. In Naruto's eyes, she was a beautiful spectacle.

The girl picked up her arrow and then looked at Naruto. "Are you doing this quest to?"

Naruto, dazed by her beauty, could only nod in response.

She looked at him and then noticed the boy behind Naruto. "Oh you got here first that means I have to wait."

Naruto nodded again.

The girl was confused at his behavior. "Anyway, there was a monster sneaking up behind you. I got it with my bow before it got to hit you."

Once again Naruto nodded.

"My name is Sinon…" She reached out her hand to him. "… Do you speak?"

At that Naruto regained his composure and shook her hand. "Uh… Uh. Yeah! Yeah. I'm Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks for the save right there."

She smiled at him "It was no problem. I don't mean to be rude, but can you continue with your quest? I don't want to be out here when the stronger monsters come out."

"Um sure, sorry I kept you waiting." Naruto continued with his quest.

Naruto turned to the Sinon. "You know what? You saved me so you can finish the quest first."

Sinon looked at him with a sparkle in her eye. "Really?"

Naruto beamed a smile at her. "Yeah, it's nothing. Believe it!"

* * *

**That's where I want to leave off for now. Chapter 2 Part 2 is in production and will be uploaded asap. Chapter 3 will be a very fast chapter as it will be based on the second anime episode of SAO.**

**Guys. Please review, I see that alot of you have followed but reviews are what I as a reader and a writer personally go by. So for this chapter if all my followers can give me a review I'd be the happiest author in the world. Also I plan on responding to all if not most of the reviews at the beginning of each chapter. And if I don't respond to a really 'inquisitive' review in the chapter disclaimer I will most definitely PM you with a response.**

**Well seeya for now. Darkpallyz is out! have some cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
